


Motionless

by Mysenia



Series: Daddy Kink/Gentle Dom Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Deucalion, Daddy Kink, Dom Deucalion, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: This wasn't exactly the attention that Stiles wanted from Deuc.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redflowerblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/gifts).



> 8\. "Daddy's had enough now, stop that."

Stiles knew he was being annoying, _of course he did_ , but the impulse to continue pushing at Deuc’s buttons was too tempting. He giggled to himself as he used the feather in his hand to tickle Deuc’s ear.

“Daddy’s had enough now, stop that.” 

Stiles paused. He wanted to stop now, especially since Deuc pulled out the big guns, but he just wanted to keep going. It was funny watching the older man twitch his head away.

Since he was behind the couch he felt relatively safe that if he tickled Daddy’s ear again that he would get away with it. With a big grin on his face he lifted his arm up again but before he had a chance to do anything he felt his arm grabbed and himself hauled over the back of the couch.

He was so startled by the movement that he didn’t fight it when Daddy positioned Stiles face down over his knees. Once the position sunk in however he froze and felt moisture gather at the corner of his eyes.

“I know you are in a testy mood today so I am not going to spank you.” Daddy said gently but did not let Stiles sit up. “However, since you want Daddy’s attention I am going to have you lie like this while I finish this chapter.”

Stiles tried to wiggled but Daddy was strong and did not let him move at all. It was frustrating. Stiles tried to force himself to stay still in the hopes that Daddy would relax and let him go but no such luck.

Ten minutes passed and he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin and just as Stiles was opening his mouth to complain he felt Daddy move. A hand started softly gliding up and down his back. Stiles tried to push into the hand to get it to rub harder against him but Daddy used his other hand to stop Stiles’s squirming.

Stiles finally huffed out a sigh and went limp over Daddy’s lap.

The touch continued and Stiles followed the motion in his mind’s eye. It was soothing the itchy feeling running over his body and he closed his eyes to enjoy it. 

Stiles did not know how long he lied there but when Daddy finally stopped rubbing his back he felt sleepy. He was pulled upright and repositioned so he was sitting up and snuggled into Daddy’s chest.

“Feel better?” Daddy asked and Stiles nodded into his neck. The longer he sat there the more awake he felt.

Awake and alert enough to cringe at his behaviour. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Daddy squeezed him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I forgive you, darling. Now, what do you say we go get something to eat?”

And Stiles grinned as he pulled back, nodding. His Daddy was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
